The Dead Namesake Society
by xlasting.memoriesx
Summary: "Requirements for the Dead Namesake Society: You must be named after someone dead." In this story, Collin Creevey tells the tale about love, loss, fear, dreaming, and the one boy who is afraid to grow up. And it all revolves around a society she unknowingly gets inducted into her fifth year. There she will learn about the real Lost Boys and their leader, Peter Pan. *No CC*
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

"All the world is made of faith, truth, and pixie dust."

-J.M. Barrie

Dear Readers,

When I was a little girl, Mum would tell us stories. She'd gather my sisters and I into the den with hot teas and warm blankets on stormy nights. Beatrice and Francesca always cuddled together on the sofa, while Lyra snoozed in her playpen and I sat on Mum's lap in Grandmother's rocking chair. She'd rest her chin against the top of my head and tell us tales, sometimes from her childhood and sometimes fictional.

One of my favorites had been the muggle tale about Peter Pan. At the time, the concept of Never Neverland fascinated me with mermaids, pirates, and the Lost Boys. It had been one of Mum's favorites to tell us. She'd make voices to represent Captain Hook, and she always described the free-spirited and courageous Peter. Once Mum surprised us with a visit to a local muggle theatre that was performing the play, and then we came home and watched the movie version on the telly. Mum had been a Literature Major in Uni and she discussed differences that we noticed between the two, mostly with Bee and Franny. I was only five at the time, so I cared very little about the discussion. Being seven and six, my sisters cared very little as well, but participated better than me. I just remember falling asleep on the sofa and dreaming of when Peter Pan would swoop me away for my great adventure.

Eventually with time, I quit leaving my window unlocked and accepted that he'd never come. Then, when I turned eleven and received my Hogwarts letter, I joined my sisters in Dad's world, separate from the tales that Mum grew up in. I discovered the real magic, not the distorted fantasies muggles created, but I learned of the horrors, as well. I had known Dad ran away from the wizarding world after he graduated and even though we knew we were witches, Dad raised us only in the muggle world, as he had been.

At school I learned that Dad was considered something called a muggle-born. Both sets of my grandparents possessed no magical ability. However, the information Dad never shared was that his older brother, whom I was named after, had went to Hogwarts before his death as well. He also left out the part that my uncle was Collin Creevey, one of the causalities from the war. It was a bit of a shock for me when I was shown the memorial and noticed my name engraved in the statue, but it made a lot more sense where Dad vanished to every May 2nd.

Sometimes I liked to imagine Uncle Collin in Never Neverland, running around with the Lost Boys. He'd be forever young, free, and happy.

Now, I realize that being a Lost Boy isn't what it seemed. While they look like a family, there will always be betrayal, up-raising, and Captain Hook's to defeat. It took longer than expected, but Peter Pan did find me. He flew into my window on his broom, I helped him with his shadow, and he invited me on an adventure. The only problem was that I never considered the motives for why he ran away in the first place.

This tale is the chronicles of my discoveries about a boy afraid to grow up.

Sincerely,

C.L. Creevey

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and obviously I am not J.K. Rowling.**

 **I'm back to fanfiction. I took three years off to focus on my own writing, undergrad, and work. However, this story idea has been one that's been haunting me nonstop, so I needed to get it together and write it finally. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **-K**


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh, the cleverness of me."

-J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tempers and Sisters

I was fifteen that fateful summer, staying at the Burrow. It had been my first time invited to stay the week before term, when the entire family gathered to spend time together before everyone separated on their own. Bee and Franny attended it every year, since both were best friends with one of the family. Franny was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, beater opposite of Freddie, and best friends with Dominique, and Bee was inseparable with Molly. I had only one of the Potter-Weasley clan in my year, Lucy, but I was also a Hufflepuff, opposite to her Gryffindor. So, I hardly interacted with them outside of class, especially since I didn't play Quidditch either. I preferred writing about playing over actual playing anyway.

When Franny leaked to Bill Weasley that our parents were going away on a cruise, he insisted for me to come over too. I wasn't going to complain, since their family was a lot more interesting than spending a week with Mum's sister, who had two children at least five years younger than me. For Lyra, Aunt Karen's was fitting, but I preferred not being stuck babysitting, so she could go on her endless date nights. I already did that enough when I wasn't staying with her.

So, there I was, standing awkwardly next to the fireplace with my luggage in hand.

Dominique sat at the table, across from Hugo, playing wizard chess. I had never really interacted with Hugo before. He looked a lot like his father, but with his mother's hair. Freckles were like stars on his skin. He leaned his chair back on two legs, resting his hands behind his head, and smirked. "Do whatever move you want, but you sure about that one?"

Dominique groaned. She leaned forward, placing her chin in her hand, and narrowed her blue eyes at the board. Her strawberry-blond hair was tied in a low ponytail and she wore an oversized jumper. Still, she could've been a model at that very moment.

I didn't know how Franny didn't spend every moment of her life jealous of her, but then I remembered that Franny possessed enough confidence for the both of us. Franny had dark, curly hair that always fell into place and never frizzed. It contrasted nicely with her ivory skin. Bee always wore her hair straight with a headband and had a presence that matched her Queen status at school. Head Girl had been a war between Molly and her to which Bee inevitably won. My own hair was neither straight or curly; wavier and frizzier than anything else. It was more of a mousey brown like Dad's hair and I typically wore it in a braid. I hated when strands got into my face, especially when I was plotting a story idea.

"This is why I don't play chess with him," Freddie stated. He sat next to Dominique and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. He had noticeable Weasley features, but his skin and hair matched his mother's, which only made sense genetically wise. Weasley genes might be strong, but not stronger than basic science.

"To be fair, we did warn you," James Potter added, sitting opposite of Freddie.

He had this quality about him that made you want to know more. It was commanding of your attention, even in a room full of people including a fourth-veela. Oddly enough, it wasn't because he was insanely attractive or anything either. Out of the pair, Freddie had the better face, but James had the aura of someone you wanted to know. His black hair was always messy, his nose was slightly crooked, and he had enough freckles to compete with Hugo. His eyes, however, were dark and warm like a cup of lightly creamed coffee.

He punched Hugo lightly on the shoulder, causing the younger boy to lose his balance a little. "He even beat Uncle Ron this summer."

"So, I've heard. A thousand and one times," Dominique grumbled. She sighed deeply. Placing her forehead against the table, she added, "Knight to E7."

Hugo tsked, lowering his chair on to all fours. "Not the move I would've picked, but your loss."

Dominique's knight moved forward, only to be destroyed by Hugo's Bishop on his following turn.

"Your turn. Try not to take nine hours again. I'm hungry," Hugo stated.

"You should know by now playing against him is a suicide mission," Franny stated, walking over to the table. "Hello boys."

Dominique's head immediately popped up and she jumped up to engulf her into a hug. "Merlin's Soggy Pants, I didn't know you were here. I've missed you."

"Well, it's obvious poor Dom's been spending too much time with _them_ ," Bee complained, frowning at Freddie and James.

James rolled his eyes, while Freddie puffed out his chest and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Obviously from her poor choice of words, she's lowered herself to your vocabulary," Bee explained, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, how you wound us with your words," James replied, playfully. He winked in her direction.

"As if," Bee retorted. She cringed at the implication.

He laughed. "Not what you said on the train. Or do you need help remembering? The Prefect's Compartment?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? I was never told anything about any Prefect Compartment," Franny said. She glared at James and then at Bee. Everyone knew she was possessive of her friends, even more so with James, who'd she'd been crushing on for years. The latter part only Bee and I knew, not even Dominique.

Bee's eyes widened. Then, she gaped at James. "You little liar." She turned to Franny. "You know me, I wouldn't ever do that."

"You always do this," Franny replied, exasperatedly.

"He's probably just messing around. You know how he's like," Dominique interfered.

"But you don't know what's she's like," Franny replied, gesturing at Bee.

I groaned. Anyone who knew my family knew we loved to fight. It gave me whip-lash sometimes. One moment we could be disowning each other and the next we'd all be curled up on the same bed discussing the latest gossip. It was just how a house of hard-headed sisters functioned.

"Can we please finish the game now? This is supposed to be my one hundredth straight win." Hugo signaled at the chess board.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed. Freddie was handing over a couple galleons to James, who smirked and nodded over at Franny.

"Oh, bloody hell," I grumbled, stepping between my sisters' war paths. I shook my head, laughing at them.

"Shut up, Cee," Franny snapped. She placed her hands on her hips, making her look a lot more like Mum than normally.

"Obviously, she knows that nothing happened and that you're psychotic," Bee added.

"I'm psychotic? Have you even looked in the mirror?" Franny stepped forward, swatting at Dominique's hands keeping her back.

"Can someone please explain what this yelling is about?" Mrs. Potter walked into the room. She narrowed her eyes at James, who immediately became fascinated in a broken chess piece. Shaking her head, she continued to scan the room until she noticed my sisters and me.

Bee and Franny turned to the women with their faces flushed red and eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potter. We didn't mean to cause any problems. Franny and I just-"

"It was James's fault," I interrupted Bee simply.

My sisters turned to me in shock, while James dropped the broken chess piece onto the ground.

"Sounds likely to me," Mrs. Potter said, looking over at him, and then me. Her semblance softened. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"She's our sister, Collin, Mrs. Potter. Dominique insisted we brought her along too," Franny answered.

"I have a voice, you know," I muttered.

"Collin Creevey," Mrs. Potter repeated my name quietly. I saw the familiar sadness in her eyes that was often associated with my name.

Smiling softly, I nodded. "Yes, after my uncle."

"Cool," James said. He rose his eyebrows and nodded over at Freddie.

"I don't know what you're planning, but don't," Mrs. Potter warned. She turned back to me. "I'm obviously not going to get answers from him. So, care to tell me what he's done now."

I shrugged. "I saw Freddie hand over galleons, and knowing that their friends with my sisters, I'm guessing they bet on how fast they could get my sisters to fight."

"Traitor," Freddie called out. "I vote we un-instate."

"As painful as it is for me to admit, I think we might have to. It's been a true breach of trust," James added.

"An unbelievable act," Freddie continued.

"I say we must alert the others immediately. We must discuss this together," James finished. He clapped like he just adjourned a meeting.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Trust me, I've been wondering the same thing for sixteen years," Mrs. Potter replied. She sighed.

"It's why I'm the favorite. Unpredictability keeps the 'rents on their toes," James added.

Sending him a look only a mother could, Mrs. Potter jerked her head towards the door.

"Well, mates, it's been fun," James announced. He placed his hands on the table and rose slowly in some dramatic effect. "But I fear Mum's saying I better go de-gnome the garden before broom privileges are taken. Franny, Bee, nice to see you, as always. Thanks for the galleons. And Collin, we'll be in contact."

"Go," Mrs. Potter ordered. She pushed James lightly towards the door, and then she motioned for Freddie. "You, too. I'm sure Angelina will approve."

Freddie rose slowly from the table, frowning at me. "Traitor," he muttered again, while walking past me.

I scrunched my face up in confusion and looked between the other people in the room.

Mrs. Potter sighed again, escorting the boys out into the yard.

Immediately, Dominique was by my side. She draped an arm around my shoulders and guided me farther into the room. I crinkled my nose; she even smelled pretty.

"Forget them," she advised gently.

"What did he mean about being in contact," I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I've been friends with them for six years. Trust me when I say, it's probably best that you don't know," Franny replied. She slipped into the seat where Freddie had been.

"It's probably nothing anyways," Dominique added, shrugging. She instructed for me to sit, before sitting back in her previous seat.

I turned and noticed that Bee had disappeared, probably off to find Molly. I settled into my own chair, trying hard not to let my confusion spark anxiety.

Hugo straightened up in his chair, grinning. "Finally, we're back to important matters of life."

Dominique grumbled. "Oh, shut up and just beat me already."

* * *

 **A/N: I know the chapter is shorter, but I discovered that I usually write about 2,000 words per sitting. This fact means that if I keep my chapters sort, then I will be able to produce the chapters faster, due to me really only getting to sit down and write for fun one or two times a week. Long story short: It's easier for me to finish chapters and get them up faster if they are shorter, but obviously it means there will be more of them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **-K**


End file.
